Origins
by Phantom Moon
Summary: 5 different very different stories. So much happened before they became the Titans. A tale of origins and meetings. Pairings: RobXStar, BBXRae. No Flames please. Slight AU Chapter 7: Starfire Part 2
1. Robin Pt I

Robin Part I

Death

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Tim Grayson was a proud family member of the Flying Graysons. They lived and worked in the circus. Tim was the youngest and most talented of the Flying Graysons. His brother and he would always have show off contests when they weren't performing. He would always do the most daring stuff. Usually, the more foolishly dangerous the trick was the better. This is what he was doing the day his life as Robin began….

"Don't be stupid Tim!" His sister yelled up to the tightrope. Tim could see his brother watch in horror as Tim beat his record for fastest time to cross the tightrope on his hands. Tim reached the other side and flipped onto his feet.

"How's that bro?" Tim said tauntingly, from his comfy wooden perch. His brother was opening his mouth to speak, when the heard a scream and a gunshot come from outside. Tim quickly began to climb down the wooden pole that lead to and from the tightrope.

"Stay up there! And don't be seen!" His sister screamed at him. Tim hesitated and was about to continue going down the pole when he heard another much closer gunshot. He scrambled back up the pole and hid from view. He was so scared, tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't want to see what had happened. There were more gunshots, and two dull thuds. Then footsteps and silence. Tim slowly regained enough courage to look over the edge of the wooden platform. Lying there, on the grassy floor of the circus tent, were his brother and his sister. Their heads split open like cantaloupe. He was staring at their bodies in shock and horror, when he saw a shadow run across the opening of the tent. He leapt down from the platform, absorbing the shock of the jumps with his hands and feet. He was quickly in pursuit of the shadow, rushing at the chance to avenge his family. He sprinted and finally caught the shadow by what appeared to be his cape.

"Hey, kid! Let go!" A gruff voice said from the space where the shadow's head should be.

"NO!" Tim stood there firmly gripping the cape of the Dark Knight.

"Look kid, I can't save your family. I have to follow the murderers."

"I'm going with you." Tim said, not loosening his grip.

"Sorry kid." Suddenly there was an explosion and knock out gas filled Tim's lungs. He passed out immediately. But when he awoke he was far from the circus…


	2. Starfire Pt I

Starfire Part I

Sold

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Kori'ander could not understand why her sister would do such a thing to her. Though she was her sister and she loved her very much, this could never be forgotten. Or forgiven.

"Get out there TROQ." A gruff voice yelled at her and cracked his whip. She slowly looked up at her so called _owner_ and cursed him in Tameranian. She stood up weakly and examined the bindings on her hands. They were quite strong, under normal circumstances she could probably melt or snap them, but she had been weakened. She also felt no joy and could summon none, so she could not fly. She sullenly trudged forward, her shoes covered in holes. She could smell the reek of sweat, dirt and blood all around her.

"Number 567. A female TROQ. In good condition. Strong enough to help do just about anything and quite a good looking TROQ at that." An announcer said from somewhere near the display stage. When she walked out on display, there were a few catcalls and one rather large native said "Just looks like TROQ trash to me." At this Kori'ander could not just stand by and be watched any longer. Her eyes turned an angry green and she attempted to break her bonds. They were very solid, and would not melt, but her fury was endless. For her sister, for that horrid name, for herself for not seeing this sooner. The bonds began to melt and a few of the people who had been examining her began to back away. She yelled a Tameranian battle cry and began to pull and snap her bonds, her strength newly regained, when her _owner_ came out and tazed her. She felt a horrid tingling heat spread throughout her entire body and fell, unconscious, to the ground.


	3. Beast Boy Pt I

Beast Boy Part I

Sick

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Garfield Logan loved living in the jungle with his parents. There was always something happening. Something to be discovered. He was always out and about. Finding some kind of little thing that was interesting to add to his collections. He had so many allergies. Though, it never stopped him from exploring. He had had a minor allergy attack earlier that day and had to go back to his hut to get some medicine. Little did he know that this was no allergy attack….

Garfield was rummaging through his parents First Aid Kit. He had found a gel pack.

"Cool, it's all squishy." He said and happily squeezed the pack. It made a small spurt sound and went limp. He tossed it aside, being thoroughly satisfied, and went back to searching for the Benetinfe, his allergy medicine. He carelessly tossed aside some band aids, pain killers and anti-itch cream, he'd get them later. His hands felt clammy as he searched. Suddenly he felt a pressure in his chest, like someone had knocked the wind out of him. He felt as though someone knocked his legs from beneath him. He dropped to his hands and knees, the hard wooden floor beneath his fingers. It was cold and moist. He felt as though his head had lost all its substance. The world began to darken. He inhaled deeply trying to ease a sudden in his abdomen, but this made him extremely dizzy and his hands slipped. He lay down on his side on the floor of the hut, curled up in a ball. The world was completely dark now. There he passed, shaking, into a feverish sleep.

A/N: In case you're wondering I'm doing the stories in the order that you seen the Teen Titans during Divide and Conquer. So Raven's next.


	4. Raven Pt I

Raven Part I

Birth

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

"TAKE IT AWAY! I DON'T WANT IT! IT REMINDS ME TOO MUCH OF ITS FATHER!"

"It is a she not an it. She's your daughter and your responsibility."

"WHAT IF IT'S LIKE ITS FATHER!"

"She won't be if you help her."

"But… SHE WILL DESTROY US!"

"We know."

"SHE WILL RELEASE HIM AND DESTROY THE UNIVERSE!"

"We will be gone by then."

Raven was born on Azarath. Azarath had never seen a more beautiful or more dangerous child. They knew as soon as she was born she was going to be the end of Azarath and the universe. They kept her safe and ignorant of her destiny easily for the first three years of her life. Even though her father knew all about her, he was too weak to do anything. So she spent her days happily wandering around Azarath. Her mother, Arella watched her, constantly looking for something inside of Raven, something she feared, while Grey, a close friend of Arella, raised her. Though Raven loved her mother and was constantly looking for her approval and love. Slowly Arella stopped looking and saw Raven as her daughter. They were family and you could never find a happier one. For a while their lives were happy and carefree. They were a mother and daughter, nothing more or less.

Then her powers manifested.


	5. Cyborg Pt I

Cyborg Part I

Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Vic Stone was running along the sidewalk.

"He's closing the gap! He's got the ball! Twenty yards! Ten yards! TOUCHDOWN!" Vic stopped running to slam the invisible football into the ground and do a victory dance. "Go Vic! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!" He did this for a few more minutes before realizing it was getting dark. "Man, I better get home." He started to head home, slowly because it was a nice night out. He thought about his future. Everyone said that he was the most talented kid when it came to football. He could outrun, outtackle, outpass, and outcatch any opponent. If he couldn't he would train even more then he already did. He never thought of training as work, he just thought it was fun. That was why he always won. The only other thing he did was play car games on his Gamestation. Well that and school. All that was about to change. He waited at the corner for the light to change. It did and he confidently began to walk on the crosswalk. Then he saw 2 headlights speeding towards him, with no evidence of slowing. He froze up. His legs wouldn't work; shock was quickly freezing his body, so he extended his arms, spread his fingers, closed his eyes, and prepared for impact. He felt his hands touch cold metal, then a crushing feeling as his fingers smashed and cracked. His hands were being pushed, crushed into his shoulders. Then there were no hands, or fingers or arms, just pain. Then his stomach was hit with such force, his legs were torn from beneath him. He felt himself go flying into a window, it shattered under his weight. There was a shower of glass and more pain. Incredible pain which turned into an unconsciousness filled with blood.


	6. Robin Pt II

Robin Part II

Bruce Wayne

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Tim felt soft crisp comfort of a bed beneath him. His eyes fluttered open and he scrambled quickly out of the bed, utterly confused about his whereabouts and how he got there. He looked around the room. It was a large room with wooden floors, a cozy fireplace in one wall and books filling bookshelves up to the ceiling. He stumbled out of the room still drowsy. The hall way was very long in both directions, so he had no idea where to go, but he made his decision and went to the right. He glanced behind him to see if anyone was there and while doing so ran into an old man.

"Oof, sorry." Tim said, and helped the old man up. "You wouldn't happen to know where we are would you?"

"Why yes we are in the mansion of Mr. Bruce Wayne." The old man said and brushed off his suit slightly.

"Bruce Wayne? THE Bruce Wayne?" Tim asked in disbelief. The old man nodded.

"I'm Alfred, his butler." The old man, or Alfred, said extending his hand. Tim took it warily and shook it once roughly.

"Tim." Tim said bluntly.

"Very well Tim, Mr. Wayne would like to see you. He is waiting at the base of the staircase, now I beg your pardon, but I have urgent business to attend to." Then Alfred purposefully walked off. Tim followed him briefly with his eyes then continued to walk down the handsome and cozy hallway until it opened into a huge entrance room. There at the bottom of the stairs was a tall man with graying black hair and piercing blue eyes. Despite he was much lower then Tim he still gave the impression that Tim was very very small.

"Why am I here?" Tim blurted out, everything had been so confusing, he wanted to know where he was and why. Not trusting himself to think about his family.

"Because of what happened. Because of your family." Came the sullen response. Tim felt his eyes fill with tears.

"What happened? Who were those people? Who are you?" Tim asked angrily.

"Your family was attacked by a gang called 'The Worms.' My name is Bruce Wayne." Bruce said solemnly extending a hand. Tim ignored the hand.

"How do you know about my family? How did I get here? I want some answers!" Tim demanded. Bruce looked uneasy.

"Look kid. I'm really sorry but your entire family is dead." He said this with only a hint of sadness, but his eyes showed much more.

"How would you know? You're probably lying! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Tim screamed, becoming hysteric.

"You can stay here as long as you want." Bruce said, sorrowfully. Tim felt tears run down his face and, with a chill running down his spine, realized that his family… Was gone. He looked at the ground, nodded weakly and walked back to the room where he had been sleeping… So he could cry alone.


	7. Starfire Pt II

Starfire Part II

Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

They locked Koriand'r in a solitary confinement cell on the transport. For years she ate only the bare minimum, and tried to sleep only the bare minimum as well. She slowly grew thinner and more haggard. This made her harder to sell as a slave, so she remained unsold. Though she lost little of her strength which she could summon up whenever it was needed. She soon planned her escape.

"Hey TROQ! Wake up! It's display day!" A large gruff Groggian banged on the bars of her cell. By now Koriand'r looked starved and haggard so that even the poorest slave trader would not want to buy her. This caused her delusional owners to treat her worse for their enjoyment. This was their fatal flaw. Koriand'r rose weakly from her disgustingly dirty cot. She stood right in front of the Groggian and stared at him defiantly.

"Zi'g noll fab'r tuell H'TAL!" Koriand'r cursed at the Groggian. The Groggian angrily opened the cell door and raised his club to beat her. He brought down the club hard upon her head, punishment for disrespecting him, but it never hit. The club did not reach Koriand'r's head for she was holding his wrist in her hand, her eyes glowing angrily.

"What the-" Before the Groggian could even finish his sentence Koriand'r had kicked him in the Theranyx. He collapsed in pain while he watched Koriand'r escape. He found his breath gone Koriand'r glided easily through the hundreds of hallways which held slaves like herself. She wished she could help them, but the cell doors were too strong even for her. They yelled and screamed for help, for her to save them. She couldn't understand most of them and the ones she did understand, she couldn't help. Her sadness dragged her to the floor and she ran through the hallways trying to block out the many cries for help.

"GET BACK HERE TROQ!" Koriand'r did not turn but ran faster, she could see the airlock door. Her _owners _were gaining on her. She reached the airlock door, turned to face her horrified _former owners_, smiled defiantly, tore the door off it's hinges, and was flung happily into the icy coldness of space.

That was when she was 11.

A/N: Thank you to my wonderous reviewers.

**WindyDays**- Thanks for all the great reviews.

**Pheonix and Fire**- I think my last chapter answered your question. Thanks for all the reviews.

**Gobeul**- Thanks.

**AvePlateada**- Thanks.

**xBxMYxJaMeSxDeANx**- Thanks for the spelling of Koriand'r. I knew about the various Robins, but since the creators of the animated series say the he is in fact Tim Drake and hints in the show say otherwise I decided to combine them so that I would have more freedom with the character. Thanks for the review.

Next chapter is Beast Boy.


End file.
